


银河系弹子机

by MaryChain175 (Sumbert_P)



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Family Issues, M/M, Orgasm Control, Protective daddy Curtis, Self-destructive TJ, Sweet love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumbert_P/pseuds/MaryChain175
Summary: T.J is the most beautiful little thing on earth. Such a mess that even Curtis begins to doubt if he can handle.





	银河系弹子机

银色的圆球在背景音效里蓄力，隔着脏兮兮的塑料屏，他直愣愣地睁着眼，把弹簧看得一丝不挂，同样映着含着蓝莓味棒棒糖全神贯注面带潮红的自己。  
他说了，不到八千分不许射，满是恶意地掐着骚动的眼口，缓缓压上。Curtis说什么就是什么，本来就不多的话务必砸进耳蜗，不然就舔进去，灌满，胀坏。

酒吧热得酸臭，闻起来像夏天游泳池漂着的腐烂叶子。结在一起的空气越贴越紧，龙卷风来得不会有预告，而气压的骤降不过是他舌头裹上他的耳垂，含混着烟味地耳语。他着迷他的声音，他着迷他不着边际的误解，这次又是那什么在调情——在风暴中心的眼口他们一定要活下来。  
T.J 向来觉得那声音滑稽，弹子机，老式的那种，巨型劣质塑料弹簧打着圈儿模仿星际宇宙轨道。画报翘起了角，偶有走过的人醉的不那么厉害，啐一口唾沫到地上，他就觉得在看他们。  
解不开的公式般交叠的肉体，这勾当，哪里用得着看，闻闻气味傻子和圣女都能相视一笑，但话说回来，谁敢，他会敲掉他们扎眼的门牙放到马丁尼里凑够血腥味，包括牙根，若是心情好想听个声那牙床也就碎啦。我的爱人是个狠角色，想着想着就忍不住笑了起来，指节间的抽动磨蹭到了拉链，不管用的一点冷。

他觉得自己又在犯蠢了，但男人没夸他漂亮，不知道他名姓，也没那层橡胶套，说明至少好过一票律师和男模。而他屁股盖章说喜欢，心里自然成了唯一。爱个人还要药干什么，嗑起来比什么都爽。他怎么知道自己以为的随便在男人眼里认真的喘不出了傻气，结结实实绑住了勒紧了原以为不用呼吸的心脏。Curtis觉得他什么都懂所以才选最危险的活法，像是自己一头扎到湖底谷底海沟什么地方把本能都交给了嘴角，不要命的小东西。好好玩个弹子机也只看的到黑洞，死心眼地抽着拉杆也没发现台面被倾了个斜角。他不聪明，T.J自己也深以为然，可聪明能拿来干什么，耽误时间而已。  
他们一家人都在忙着天大的事，而他忙着爱，忙着准备接受伤害，忙着去死，而且郑重其事，视若信条。小心这孩子，柔弱比什么都危险，强大如光明之神当年不就是被角落的槲寄生箭矢夺命。凭着想象里的依恋，他可以戒毒可以献身于任何一种狂热可以甜蜜可以怒嗔可以不要自己可以不计代价。所以该感到害怕的是你。而他从来就不会爱上什么对他真的好的人，是真正意义上的不在乎。他爱的家人给他的爱不及时不适时不够，他能承受那么多而且需要那么多，所以就这样健康地可怕了。T.J 容易受伤，体质使然可也极容易愈合，眼前鲜嫩的臀肉简直是无数谎言里最精明的一个。他的身体比他会撒谎多了，像是迫不及待地去骗得更多肤浅的欢爱也不要怜悯。像那次划伤了手腕，口子大到Curtis的大手都没法按住，缝针的时候喊疼拧他的胡子，灌了三口朗姆又裂开嘴笑，说两次死神都不要的人流些血怎么会有事，而语气听着不像是安慰男人倒是自己笃信。那是春天，容易感染的季节，但没过多久就急着撸袖子，把白晃晃的胳膊驾到他鼻子跟前，看吧，连个印都没有，男人也不好再说什么。而他笑嘻嘻咬他嘴唇一口后扣袖扣时嘴里咕囔着，不过那时候是真疼啊。男人只能把他拉进怀里窒息式的勒紧，好缓解心里一股酸意。  
不会留疤的男孩可记得疼。

Curtis怀疑过他的心意，可一而再再而三不类一般男孩女孩的行迹最终都只是证明他在以最愚蠢的方式想去爱一个人，而这个人幸而是他。他不觉得自己有任何好，对男孩来说大概更无益处。这样的想法偶尔会让男人心躁，但窗开晚风进了屋照亮了男孩一半柔和的线条，按捺不住也要泄给梦魔的笑意，看来，他是真的快乐啊。以最骇人的方式沉溺其中。  
他有时觉得T.J 是真的不在乎。他宁愿相信T.J 是脑袋不好用也不敢想他真懂许多，他只想看男孩笑，大哭也笑，疼着也笑。  
他怕，他怕男孩再如此这般地去爱一个不是自己的人，怕自己到了原来更爱他的地步。  
想想看，Curtis的害怕，像个笑话。男孩不会懂的，但笑得当然比谁都漂亮。

他见过他弟弟，看起来更像他哥哥。礼貌而不失风趣的交谈，把握着谈话的节奏和对自己家族身份的加持，笑得阳光节制友善，一个有着注定大好前程混杂着需要隐藏的阴暗角落和虚伪假面但能够承受并以此为给养光亮起来甚至不自知的年轻人。和他姓氏的气味相当，在玻璃房外给你需要的亲和，把你深处的暗处渲染得如同垃圾坑。  
当提到他的名字——T.J，男人喜欢这幼稚的叫法——微微张开的嘴唇和眼里不加控制的颤抖倒是暴露了，原来他真的是弟弟啊。但也只是那么一下，“我们已经很久没联系了，也许是好事，说明他没有麻烦”。还有夏威夷的明信片，Douglas表示收到了，陷入一阵子回忆里，之后又回到了亲和力满满的笑容，似乎不确定提起收到的明信片是不是太过私人的部分。老练如Curtis怎么看不出来他在压抑想问关于哥哥近况的冲动，但Curtis不准备说。只是为了知道有没有收到明信片而已，知道了，你不问，那我就没什么可说的。  
何况他早就发现那个以为自己隐藏的很好的身影，唉，这种故意贴着浴室玻璃高分贝和人讨论见面的时间地点还要确保小家伙确实听清楚记住了的游戏怎么会是自己发起的，简直要了命。

他怎么会是这样的多愁善感患得患失魂不守舍，忽而地狱忽而天堂，甚至那天他看见镜子里那具每个毛孔都流淌着名为青春的糖浆光泽的躯体和自己过于沧桑某种程度上算是伪装的脸竟动起了要刮去所有胡须的念头，一个连记忆里都没有家人所有值得信赖的伙伴都以恭敬崇拜的下属姿态存在于合适距离的人怎么可能是这样。每次恰如其分地嵌入男孩的蜜渊，恍惚间好像死后的灵魂终于有了去处。在那天男孩把蛋糕里芒果味的奶油拍在他脸上他胡子上他眼窝里他鼻腔里他气管里，呛到看见了阳光里扭曲的彩虹差点晕过去的时候，见他笑得那么无所畏惧脑子里突然冒出了要是我死了就去找你的声音。一定是去找你，算账也好守护也好做爱也好借个火也好，反正就是你了。这声音也是大约被过多的奶油堵在了脑子里，竟逼出了这男人一点眼泪，裹着奶油被他舔进口腔，还抱怨怎么自己没吃到海盐的那部分。

你是真的不怕我被呛死么。  
不会的，我都没呛死你奶油怎么可能嘛。

大概现在脑子里还有不少那种蓬松甜腻的残留才觉得他胡说八道的全是真理。

八千一百分。

银球弹子不可思议地反地心引力划出弧线，俘获了遥不可及的黑洞，牢牢吸进深渊。杂乱的思绪几乎让Curtis忘了当下的运动模式，比起来遇到他之前他简直不用思考，买卖，交易，手段，奖惩，取舍，输赢，近乎本能地活到这样的年纪，被一个硬生生撞进自己生命的男孩敲碎了与生俱来步步风化的壳，T.J，你可以啊。他盯着游戏机界面上打着转的灯珠五颜六色，棕色发旋得意洋洋让人想舔那点发白的头皮……嘶，妈的一开心就不管不顾地趴在屏上咬碎了最后一点棒棒糖，自己也被体内有些出神的来自他的欲望到达了一个不可思议的位置而惊讶。操，简直真空榨得脑里轰鸣，费力撑开眼皮发现男孩不知什么时候钻到了身下，磨蹭着，不知羞耻的笑得动人，硬要拧过头讨唇齿封爵，连口腔里控不住的津液涌至唇沿也毫不犹豫。唉，得救他一副惨愉偷欢的模样呐。T.J不应该瘦了，那为什么紧的热的吓人，哪里学来的用牙尖，之前哪会那么快就要被这孩子弄到狼狈。他松手去拉男孩的后颈，便喷溅而出。T.J缩起滑出凉鞋的脚趾，吸盘似地扒着男人的小腿，浊液挂在颈边闪亮亮的怪异得如同液体珍珠。整个真空带扭伤的娃娃患着青春期幻想症，叫他还能怎么办，Curtis还能怎么办。  
一口咬住他腥甜的下唇，一边抽出腰带卡着的上膛小口径，一枪爆开了窗外男人的头。于是狰狞的面孔呲着牙两手埋在裤子里白眼翻得不怎么对称，蛞蝓样子地倒在走道里。

他看见T.J 挑眉毛了，现在倒不会被枪声吓着了，继续无赖式地吮着他的舌头好像要鼓起腮帮吹出个紫色的泡泡，糖果的蓝莓味和药浆没什么差别。  
酒保很不开心，闷下小杯龙舌兰，从后门绕着去清理因不懂规矩产生的垃圾了。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是几乎最喜欢的一篇，所以留个念想。


End file.
